


What is Real?

by CypressKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic, Hallucinations, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressKiss/pseuds/CypressKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is experiencing hallucinations, again. He tries to keep them at bay, but this time he might not want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Real?

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction takes place during season seven when Sam is hallucinating about Lucifer. Criticism is always appreciated, and again enjoy the fic!

He’s not real, but his touch feels as real as anyone else’s. His breath against Sam’s neck is as hot as a Summer’s breeze. And his smile is more alluring than that of anyone who exists. Sam ignores the hallucination though, pressing his thumb hard into his open wound until blood seeps. Yet, this time the hallucination doesn’t disappear, he sees him still sitting across from him on his bed, reading Dante’s Divine Comedy.

“I love poetry about myself, don’t you?” Lucifer smirks, his forked tongue gliding across his lips like an ominous invitation. 

“You’re not real.” Sam whispers, hoping to not wake his slumbering older brother across the hall. 

“I’m not? What is real, Sammy?” Lucifer stands before Sam, cornering the hunter against his bedroom wall. “You can see me, you can hear me, you can feel me.” he runs his thumb across Sam’s lips as if he wants Sam to taste. “If the brain tells you I am real, doesn’t that make me real?” He chuckles, his heavy breath smells like burning dry wood. Sam shoves Lucifer away from him. 

“Go away.” Sam demands, quietly, pacing to the other side of the room where Lucifer is already waiting. 

“Sam, please, we could have fun.” Lucifer insists while his hand slides down Sam’s back, stopping just before his pants line, pushing Sam against him. 

Sam retaliates, throwing his fist against Lucifer’s chin. The demon king laughs, rubbing his face as he pulls Sam closer. 

“I didn’t know you were into kink.” Lucifer breathes into Sam’s ear, tickling his brain all sorts of crazy. 

“You can’t be real.” He persists, weaseling out of Lucifer’s hold. 

“But you want me to be.” Lucifer barely presses Sam, and the young hunter falls onto his bed. Sitting on top of his waist, Lucifer leans close to Sam. “You can’t possibly expect me to believe that you don’t want this to be real.” The original sinner has his hand on Sam’s crotch, gently massaging it. “You can’t tell me that you don’t want to feel this.” His voice lingers in Sam’s head as he begins to lightly nibble on Sam’s neck. 

“You-you …” Sam is at a lost for words as Lucifer reaches beyond the elastic band of Sam’s sweatpants. 

“You’re so uptight, Sam. Let me help you with that,” He begins to stroke Sam’s throbbing cock. “Tell me, Sam, how badly do you want this?” Lucifer’s voice is low, seductive, and Sam understands why Eve so eagerly bit into that apple. 

“I can’t.” The hunter trembles under the angel who lightly grinds himself against Sam. 

“You can’t, but I can and I am taking pleasure in doing so.” Lucifer grins, shoving his mouth against Sam’s. His tongue penetrates Sam’s mouth, tracing its roof, dancing a slow Salsa. 

The jerking picks up in speed, Sam quivers, feeling himself giving into temptation. He can’t control himself from thrusting into Lucifer’s cold hand, wanting the dry friction, the pain, it is a new drug that he wants to overdose on. Sam moans into Lucifer’s mouth, his hands gripped tightly on the back of Lucifer’s head, demanding him to stay in the most physical way possible. Lucifer lightly snickers at the madman’s desperation. 

“Is this what you want?” Lucifer purrs into the hunter’s ear. “Do you want me to make you feel, to make you come?” He thumbs the tip of Sam’s cock, stroking it faster, tighter, wanting Sam to collapse in the ecstasy. 

“Yes, I want you, I want you to so badly!” Sam pleas, his eyes crushing themselves shut as he confesses how badly he lusts for Lucifer’s touch. 

As Sam opens his eyes he witnesses the Devil vanish with the faint echo of laughter, leaving Sam in solitude, humiliated and unsatisfied.


End file.
